


My Captain

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Captain Pan, Love Confession, M/M, PWP, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Basically sexy time with Killian and Peter.





	My Captain

"Captain.." Perer gasped breathlessly under the touch of Killian's hand running on his bare side.  
All of this started from a deal, Pan was supposed to let Hook stay in Neverland in return for unforgettable nights. After a month it became something more for both of them.  
Peter hissed when Captain sucked on his neck. This moment wasn't planned. Pan just came to Killian's cabin to talk if they had enough food and water. He didn't know how it end up in bed.  
"Shhh.." Jones whispered into boy's ear. "We don't want them to hear you, do we?" he asked at the same time grabbing boy's crotch, making Peter moan from teasing.  
"Please.." he breathed out.  
"As you wish.." Killian grinned leading himself into the boy's body causing his back to arch under him.  
Peter grabbed pirate's hook and lead him over his chest before he sucked at the tip.  
"Peter.." Jones gasped.  
Just as Hook hit the spot ship rocked.  
"Can't you keep the waters calm?" Captain asked.  
"It's... y-your.... fault.." Peter breathed out.  
"Maybe I should stop then?" Jones licked the shell of Pan's ear stopping the movement of his hips.  
"Don't you dare or I'll sink your ship with your crew in it.." Peter hissed.  
Hook just smirked as boy started rocking his hips on his own.  
"So needy.." Jones gasped taking Peter's cock into his hand moving it to the rhythm of his hips. "And so hot.. Just for me.." he slide his hook over Peter's neck and chest to the hips making a red mark and causing Peter to move forward the touch. "Who do you belong to?" He didn't know what pushed him to ask this but he did. At first he thought Peter would be offended since as a prince of Neverland he belongs to no one but boy just closed his eyes from the sensations that were controlling him.  
"You, Captain..." he gasped.  
"Good boy.." Jones whispered before connecting their lips and fasten his moves so Peter moaned into Hook's mouth. "Now come for me boy.." he commanded after he pulled away.  
Pan obeyed shouting Killian's name a moments before pirate also was pushed over the edge.  
"I think Lost Boys are waiting for you." Jones stated collapsing next to Peter.  
"Mhmmm.." Pan mumbled cooling down.  
"So you're mine?" Captain smirked.  
"Shut up." Peter stood up.  
"Oh come on.. that was sweet.." Jones smiled as he got up and hugged boy from behind.  
"Let me dress up." Pan tried to free himself from the grip.  
"I prefer you without clothes." Hook whispered kissing Pan's neck.  
"Good because you ripped off my shirt." Peter admitted showing him part of it.  
He putted his pants on and turned around to face Hook.  
"I think I love you.." he admitted suddenly.  
"That's great.. because I love you too..." Jones smiled before kissing Peter.  
"We're here for Peter Pan!" they heard on of the Lost Boys from the deck.  
"I think you have to go." Hook smiled into boys lips.  
"See you later my Captain.." Peter smiled back talking his jacket from the floor.  
"Can't wait Pan." Hook responded before Peter disappeared on the other side of the doors.  
"I'm back boys!" He heard Pan shouting.  
The end


End file.
